Jubilee's Point
by RogueFan23
Summary: This is basically well in a way it's like a diary sort of thing. She hardly says anything in evolution so this is her point of view throught the series.


Jubilee's point of view

I watched Jubilee in the original series and she was pretty cool. I was really disappointed when she left the institute. She hardly says anything in Evolution. I thought I would do a story on her point of view throughout all the episodes she was in. Keep in mind we don't know very much about her in evolution so some things I saw now may become not true sometime in the future if she ever comes back to the institute.

Chapter 1: Arriving at the institute

Growing Pains

Arrived at the institute late last night. Found out I was rooming with a girl named Amara. Seems very nice but a bit self-centered.

Asked her what her powers were. She flared up her hands. Fire...pretty cool. Let off a few fireworks. Almost set furniture on fire.

Professor must have heard, he came to my room and gave me a lecture on using powers inside and being careful and how we want to remain unknown to the human race and all that boring stuff.

This morning went outside and meet other new recruits, as we are called.

Watched Rahne chase a frisbee. Wondered why she was chasing it and she morphed into a wolf right in front of my eyes!

Was talking to Amara on a bench. Some Brazilian (at least I think he's Brazilian) boy was doing flips in front of us. Thought we were laughing at him. He thinks he's so cool. Well I don't think so. Started to get all flamed up. Asked Amara if he was related. She said no way! He crashed right into a poor little boy. The boy multiplied.

These new recruits certainly have some cool powers!

Bobby was playing catch with Sam. Used ice to catch ball. Threw back to Sam. Ran right into a wall. I gather he does that quiet often. Doesn't seem to smart. Doesn't talk a lot either.

Got up with Amara to go talk to a boy sitting on the stairs. Name was Ray.

Little cherry boom rolled over and exploded near us. Was that other girl Tabby. Amara got really mad cuz the papers she was holding got blown away. She flared up.

That wasn't nice. I got mad too when she stared laughing like crazy at us at her little joke. Started firing at her. So did Ray. Ended up in a little mutant war! Was fun.

Was big soccer game tonight. We had to stay home with Logan. Very scary man. Made us do some danger room sessions. Heard we missed a big fight at the school where we almost got revealed. Man we miss everything!

Power Serge

Walked outside with Bobby. Stopped near Scott's car. Made ice ballerina for me. He made it spin. Was pretty impressed.

Scott came running out. What's his big hurry? Slipped on Bobby's ice.

Whoops! Yelled something about cleaning up ice before he fell. He drove away.

Came home from school.

Mansion sounded like it was being attacked. Turns out Jean was having trouble with her powers.

They wouldn't let us help. Like I said, we never get to do anything! We could have helped too.

Bada Bing Bada Boom

Had to get up at 4 this morning to do rescue mission. 4 in the morning I tell you! What is the point of this?

All I had to do was watch with Rahne and Amara while the other new recruits lifted the basket for Tabitha. Scott and Kitty could have done that.

While Rogue, Jean, Spyke, and others got to sleep!

The unfairness.

Tabby started fooling around. Ended up Nightcrawler really was unconscious.

Wolverine guy looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

Cyclopes blasted rocks.

Wolverine dived in after.

Got lectured once again this time about safety and obedience. Tabitha and Kurt got probation.

Found out later Tabby's father used her to brake into the carnival safe and steal money.

Professor got her out of it. She left.

Oppioion has totally changed about her. Feel very sorry for her. Didn't see her again after that.

Fun and Games

Found out when I woke up the Professor had to go away. Left Jean and Scott in charge. Can't decide who's worse.

When I got home from school there was music playing and the mansion looked like it was set up for a big party.

People that I didn't even know started walking into the door. Kitty clued me in. Turns out they left Scott and Jean somewhere and are throwing a party.

Great plan! Danced with all the new recruits since I didn't know anyone. That didn't seem to stop Ray though.

Mansion went into lock down. Didn't even notice. Turns out one of Kitty friends hacked into Cerebro.

No body even told us until the next day. Once again...left out!

Well so far there hasn't been a dull moment at this place. It's just we miss in on all the action. Will find something exciting to do later. Will show them all one day! 


End file.
